This invention relates to a brake adjuster tool and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a pneumatic press for assembly and disassembly of a main landing gear brake adjuster.
Heretofore, in order to assemble and/or disassemble the brake adjusters on the main landing gear of an aircraft which uses multiple disk brakes, a drill press having a half inch capacity chuck is utilized. A pressure pin held tightly in the chuck is lowered though a jig which applies pressure to compress the main spring of the brake adjuster. When the spring is compressed the friction lock on the drill press is applied to hold the drill in position while the retainer ring is installed. Because of the unreliability of the friction lock on the drill press, this method of assembling (disassembling) the brake adjuster is dangerous since the inadvertant release of the drill press friction lock will allow the press handle to spin rapidly. If body contact should accidentally be made with the handle while it is spinning, a serious injury could result. Also, the above described method of using a drill press requires three separate steps during assembly and two steps for disassembly. Thus it can be seen that a potential safety hazard as well as inefficient work methods exist in the operation as now being performed.